A number of systems have been proposed for receiving and storing information at a remote computer with this information being available to an end user by accessing the computer using the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN). Electronic mail systems have been proposed on this basis and more recently facsimile transmission arrangements have utilized this method. In addition, an automated retrieval arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,713,837, 4,905,273, 4,922,518, 4,942,599 and 4,969,184, where it is possible to alert the destined receiver of a received facsimile by communicating therewith using a non-telephone signal whereafter the destined receiver completes a telephone communication with the remote computer and retrieves the received facsimile or other message type.
Many personal computers, in particular portable computers, are equipped with data or facsimile modems to accommodate transmission and reception of facsimiles. Typically the facsimile modem is connected to the computer via an RS-232 port, a PCMCIA port, the computer bus, or a specialized modem port. The facsimile modem typically communicates with a communication software application in the computer using one of these connections.
There are many modem manufacturers and the modem hardware varies and includes different capabilities. A specific communication software application is typically used with the facsimile modem for controlling the operation of the modem. The software application typically interacts with the modem and the computer during a data transmission or reception. The software application allows the user to send, receive, view, modify, annotate, manage, list, and forward facsimile messages within his PC.
In some circumstances, it is desirable to initiate a telephone communication with a remote computer for the purpose of retrieving facsimile messages. In such circumstances, the PC initiates a communication with a remote computer and the remote computer transmits information including facsimile messages back to the personal computer on the same call. This is in contrast to the common practise where the initiating PC transmits facsimile messages rather than receives facsimile messages. Some modems and associated software do allow a separate command to force the modem to a receive mode. With such software, the user is able to force the modem into a receive mode after having initiated an outbound call. Other modems and software do not allow this to be accomplished and the modem may disconnect the telephone communication should it be forced into a receive mode after having initiated an outbound call.
It would be desirable to provide a simple arrangement for allowing a computer with a facsimile modem to initiate communication with a remote computer via the modem and to then place the modem in a receive mode, regardless of the type of modem or type of facsimile software applications.